


Day Five

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014, nonspecific medical condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Chris meets Darren when he's twenty two and getting some bloodwork done at the hospital (or really whatever). Darren's in a hospital gown with an IV hooked up to him and carrying his saline drip/medication throughout the halls, serenading and talking to the nurses.<br/>and high as balls on pain meds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five

Chris has a standing appointment. Every eight weeks he takes the morning off of work, sleeps in an extra hour, then wakes up and goes to the hospital. He wears jeans and a t-shirt and grabs something small for breakfast on the way just so his stomach won't be empty. He smiles at the woman behind the desk, fills out a short little form, has his finger pricked, chugs a couple bottles of water, and then sits in an uncomfortable plastic chair watching red flow through a plastic tube. When it's done, he eats a packet of cookies and waits until his head stops being woozy then gets in his car, drives to his favorite little lunch spot that's right between his apartment and the hospital, a little Thai place he eats exactly every eight weeks. 

He's at peace with this routine. The nurses are nice to him and they always recognize him but they mostly leave him alone, which his how he likes it. There's elevator music piped in but it isn't too loud. Sometimes he even manages to catch a little nap while he's making his donation. 

Today, there won't be a nap because there's no sense of peace at all. Instead there's a guy standing in the doorway belting out a Christmas song and giving Chris a perfect view of his ass. 

It's a nice ass, and Chris is the sort who appreciates a nice ass, but it's still a deviation from the norm and Chris is more unsettled than amused. 

A breathless nurse is ducking out of the way. "Mr. Criss, you really need to go back to your room-" 

"Aw, but I'm not done yet!" The guy whines. "You just don't appreciate the finesse of a good serenade." 

He spins around, gown flaring around him. Given that Chris is the only other person in the room, it's not really that surprising that he's the one honed in on. "You, you look like you appreciate a good serenade." 

"I'm sorry-" The nurse says to Chris as she grabs the guy's arm. "He is worse than any kid in pediatrics. Every time we turn around, he's sneaking off again." 

The guy ignores her in favor of talking to Chris. "You do, right?" 

"Sure," Chris says, deciding to play along. 

The guy gives him a big, dopey grin. "Good. Then I am Darren Criss, and you are about to have the fuck serenaded out of you." 

"That sounds like an improbable medical scenario, but okay," Chris says. Darren laughs way harder than the joke actually calls for. It makes Chris grin a little. He looks at the nurse. "What do I need to do to get those meds?" 

Her smile dims just a little, and Chris realizes belatedly that he may not actually want to know the answer to that. His heart constricts quickly, flashes of pretty blonde hair and a cold rainy day suddenly at the forefront of his mind. 

Darren can't be that sick, though. He looks healthy - vibrant, even. He looks full of life as he points at Chris and then opens his mouth and belts out, "Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me! I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!" 

Chris _laughs_ , sharp and unexpected and loud in the quiet of the room. Darren's smile grows by impossible amounts as he realizes that he's getting somewhere with this one. He's good, too, Chris thinks - he sings with his soul, like all the people Chris likes to listen to the best. He even starts to dance a little, rocking and bouncing until the nurse - who seems to have made the decision to allow this - clears her throat and points to the IV Darren is dragging around with him. 

She doesn't stop Darren when he drops to one knee by the end for the grand finale, though, even humming along just like Chris finds himself doing. 

Before he gets to his feet, their eyes meet and something... happens. Darren tilts his head at Chris and smiles a little and there's so much open in that expression, raw and ready, and Chris doesn't shy away from it like he usually does when it feels like anyone wants to really see him. His mouth goes dry and his heart starts to pound and it's a ridiculous reaction to a ridiculous song but it's just so much. 

"What's your name?" Darren asks, holding a hand out. 

Chris isn't sure why, but he takes it. "I'm Chris." 

"And he's all done now," the nurse says gently. "Just like you are, Darren. You really need to get back." 

Darren winks at Chris and then sighs a hugely exaggerated sigh. 

"Chris." Darren nods to himself, head bopping up and down. "Well, Chris. It was lovely to meet you. I've got a sweet pad on the fifteen floor if you want to come visit. Just ask for the local troubadour, the'll point you to me." 

"I bet," Chris says, unable to take his eyes off Darren still. Darren leans in and kisses the back of Chris's hand. Faintly, Chris says, "Oh." 

"I hope I see you soon." Darren rises finally, accepting some help from the nurse. Chris tries not to notice how Darren's knuckles are a little white with how he's clenching the IV pole or how he's moving a little slower on his way out, like the dance actually took something out of him. 

Ten minutes later, Chris is sitting in a chair outside sipping juice. He's already moving too slowly. He's off his schedule. If he leaves now he'll just have time for lunch and to make it to work. 

He looks down at his phone and then impulsively dials his office. It's easy to leave a message with his boss, to say he's not feeling well and won't be in. He's a good employee. No one will call him on it. 

He throws the juice bottle away and goes to see if he can coax a second song.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/104464642590/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-five)


End file.
